Un amorío antiguo
by Mr-buggs
Summary: Aun al paso del tiempo se mantienen las promesas que uno se hacen, al estar en el fondo de nuestro ser se van desvaneciendo, pero jamás se olvidan, solo es cuestión de que uno tenga un pequeño impulso para traer eso olvidado.
1. Chapter 1

:::

00

:::

* * *

 **Buenas a todos, hoy vengo con un two-shot sobre una de las parejas que más me gustan de este anime, he de decir que el romance no es lo mío, así que esperen lo que sea posible en esta pequeña historia, sin más que decir espero que gusten de la lectura y como se dice en Yuuei ¡PLUS ULTRA¡**

* * *

Hay momentos en las cuales una persona se debe de relajar tras la carga continua de sus vidas laborales o sociales, ya sea en privado o con compañía, este momento no hace falta para los chicos que cursan niveles superiores, la fatiga de las clases, complejos trabajos y exhaustivos exámenes acaban con los chicos, pero les da la oportunidad de relajarse como gusten, esto no deja excluido a los alumnos de Yuuei. Era sabido que era exigente en cada uno de sus secciones, aun siendo considerada una de las mejores escuelas para próximos héroes, do dejaba de ser una escuela, la exigencia que tiene, no le da tregua a ninguno de sus estudiantes, no era de esperarse ya que piensan en el futuro de sus estudiantes.

En el departamento de héroes eran uno de los más exigentes, debido a sus exámenes prácticos, ya sean de cómo tratar con villanos, rescate, situaciones de riesgo, etc. Existían bastantes variables para los exámenes, pero cuando la temporada de exámenes pasaban los días tranquilos regresan para ellos, como el resto de las divisiones, eran los momentos en los cuales los alumnos aprovechaban para poder relajarse de un arduo trabajo, esto no era pasado por largo para los alumnos del actual 2-A donde los que tienen un rendimiento bajo, agradecían que esas tortuosas semanas acabaran, y como reaccionaban al terminar estos eventos, bueno la palabra seria: Festejar.

Cierta mente sus maneras de festejar cambiaron desde el año pasado, ya sea una pequeña reunión social, maratones de películas, barbacoas o simplemente descansar a su manera por parte de cada quien.

Esta vez fue una parrilla para festejar que todos pudieran pasar sumándole que Bakugo y Todoriki consiguieran sus licencias provisionales y pudieran aplicar sus prácticas e internados. El ambiente era bueno, entre las charlas hechas por los chicos, bromas y pequeños juegos, todos se las pasaba bien (incluyendo a Bakugo que lo demuestra a su manera) si todo iba bien, bueno eso era hasta que Kaminari tejera entre bazos.

– Eso es lo que creo que es. – Hablo Mineta sorprendido por lo que traía el chico eléctrico.

– Así es, es una botella de stroh, uno de mis hermanos estaba por visita en Polonia y me lo trajo algunas como recuerdo. – Dijo de manera alegre mientras la habría.

– No pensaras tomártela ¿verdad? – Hablo Jiro con una expresión neutra, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

– Yo no, nosotros lo vamos a tomar. –

– ¡¿QUEEEEEEE?! – fue lo que dijeron todos ante la aclaración del chico rubio.

– ¡TOMAR BEBIDAS ALCOHOLICAS EN TERRONOS ECOLARES ESTA PROHIBIDO KAMINARI-KUN! ¡ADEMAS SOMOS MENORES DE EDAD! – Hablo fuerte el presidente de la clase mientras movía sus lentes rápida mente.

– Vamos Iida, además algunos de aquí ya no son menores de edad y otros ya están prósperos a ser mayores ¿cuál es la diferencia de tomar algo antes o después? – Trato de hacer ceder al presidente de la clase.

Tenía un punto, varios de sus compañeros de clase ya eran mayores de edad y otros no estaban a punto de serlo, además estaba el hecho que estaban en sus dormitorios, así que no correrían el riego total, pero aun así…

– ¿Qué opinas Yaoyozoru-san? – Busco la opinión de su compañera.

– Siendo honesta, no estoy segura de esto, pero creo que… mientras estemos adentro de los dormitorios, no pasar nada grave. –

Aun no estado seguro y con suspiro de derrota, dio su aprobación, con la condición de que lo tomaran dentro del dormitorio, sin queja los demás aceptaron con un gran grito de victoria. Tras levantar todo y llevar los platos a la cocina y levantar la basura, Kaminari trajo 20 vasos para que así todos tomaran, además de una soda de manzana para la bebida que tenía planeada hacer.

Todos estaban en el centro de la sala donde la mesa del centro tenia colocada los veinte vasos reposaban con la bebida, unos pocos fueron por el vaso siendo Kaminari, Mineta, Kirishima y Sato, algunos no estaban seguros de aquel líquido y otros se limitaron a rechazar (siendo Todoriki y Bakugo que la verdad no le importaba eso).

– Oigan, no les mataría si toman algo de licor. – Habló Mineta que parecía algo molesto por la actitud de ambos y el resto que dudaba aun de esto.

– Tiene razón, ¿Cuándo será la oportunidad de volver a tomar así en grupo? –

Esa frase hizo que muchos se miraran entre sí, era verdad, después de la escuela se dedicaran a ser héroes y será muy raro concordar un día para que todos salgan o tomen algo juntos. Siendo estas palabras fue Midoriya el primero que tomo un vaso y le dio un pequeño trago.

– No esta tan fuerte, pero tiene lo suyo. – Dijo en chico pelo verde mientras seguía saboreando aquella bebida.

Ese fue el detonante para que aquellos que dudaban tomaran un vaso y dieran un trago, era variada la reacción entre muecas, reacciones neutras y algunos abanicos por lo fuerte que estaba, claro el que se llevó el premio de la mejor reacción fue ni más ni menos que el mismo presidente de la clase que se calló tal cual árbol, completamente ebrio, era de esperar que su aguante fuera poco, pero no esperaban que fuera endemoniada mente nulo su aguante ante la alcohol, siendo que apenas la bebida tocara sus labios dejándolo fuera de combate. Tras ser llevado por Midoriya y Todoriki a su habitación para que descansara, las charlas seguían y el ánimo se intensificaba, algunos declinaron a continuar tomando, mientras que los otros seguían.

Era momentos de risas y bromas por parte de algunas personas de la clase el grupo se redujo de diecinueve a unas ocho personas siendo: Kirishima, Tokayami, Kaminari, Uraraka, Ashido, Todoriki Midoriya y Jiro.

– n-no~~ pueeeedo creer que… *hip* todoshh~~ se fueran – Hablaba Ashido completamente mareada y alcoholizada.

– ¡JAJAJA! SI QUE COBARDES – hablo con estridencia Kirishima mientras mantenía sonrisa en rostro.

– ZZZzzz… – De manera sorprendente Uraraka era la que callo rendida y se quedó dormida mientras flotaba un poco por el alrededor.

Y el ultimo y el más esperado fue Kaminari que se encontraba abrazado sus piernas mientras murmuraba algunas cosas que no podían entender, mientras un aura negra se hacia arriba de él.

Paro los que estaban consientes o más bien de responsables de los que quedaban solo podían miran a sus compañeros, en el caso de Tokayami y Jiro solo podían negar su cabeza por la actitud de sus compañeros, Todoriki no cambiaba su expresión y Midoriya solo sonreía de manera nerviosa por lo escena que veía, ya eran más de las doce de la noche y el sueño ya se hacía presente entre los que estaban presentes, dieron por final esta fiesta y cada uno de ellos ayudo a uno de sus compañeros, Tokayami con Kaminari, Todoriki con Kirishima, Jiro con Uraraka y por final Midoriya con Ashido. El ultimo mencionado se pudo decir que la tuvo un tanto difícil, debido por el constante movimientos bruscos de la chica y más a sus exigencias.

– ¡Quiero q-que me llevesh en brashos~! – Dijo mientras daba pequeños golpes en la cabeza a Midoriya.

Tras esa petición Midoriya se avergonzó bastante, sus mejillas pecosas se sonrojaron bastante. Iba a reclamarle a su compañera, pero se detuvo al verla haciendo un puchero y una pequeña lagrima se hacía en su ojo, con un suspiro de derrota, el chico se agacho para que Ashido pueda poner su píen en la tierra y él la pueda cargar en brazos, en estos momentos estaba agradecido que sus compañeros y compañera estuvieran dormidos, cuando llego a la habitación de Ashido, tuvo problemas al momento de abrir la puerta, pero nada que no pueda arreglar.

No se acuerda de la última vez que vio la habitación de su compañera bastantes decoraciones rosadas y a la vez bastantes cosas para su gusto, pero no puede criticas sabiendo que su cuarto está adornado con mercancía de All Might de pies a cabeza.

– Muy bien Ashido-san te dejare aquí para que descanses. – el chico trato de ser lo más gentil a momento de bajarla y dejarla descansar, pero hay algo de lo que no contaba. - ¿hem, Ashido-san? ¿podrías soltarme? – pregunto algo nervioso, ya que esto era un tanto vergonzoso.

La chica lo miro de manera calmada, estaba en un estado neutro mientras escuchaba la pregunta de su amigo, pero ella simple mente sonrió de oreja a oreja y tiro del cayendo en su cama mientras que ella seguía abrazándolo. Cabe decir que el chico se puso muy nervioso y su rostro ya estaba más rojo que un tomate.

– ¡A-AS-A-ASHIDO-SAN ¿QU-QU-Q-QUE ESTA HACIENDO?! – con un intento por hablar Midoriya trato de encontrar los motivos de su amiga.

– jeje *hip* quiero~ dormir con mi… héroe. – La inocencia en su voz, no reflejaba lo que se ve de ellos dos juntos en esos instantes.

Midoriya, no entendía para nada el significado que le daba Ashido a la palabra 'héroe' ya le ha dado mucho uso a la palabra cuando le ayudan en sus tareas o estudios, con cubrirla de algo con Iida o cuando le traen comida, no sería diferente a las demás situaciones.

– Ashido-san… t-t-tengo que ir me, si alguien no ve… –

– ¿No… soy h-hermosa para ti? – dijo mientras se aferraba más a Midoriya.

La pregunta dejo en silencio a Midoriya, siendo honesto no podía decirle eso, la consideraba una chica muy linda para a sus ojos y su personalidad era de su agrado, si tuviera que decir ella era de su agrado e incluso de su tipo, pero claro esta información no sería revelada, sería un secreto que se lleve a la tumba.

– B-bueno… yo… - Pudo sentir como Ashido apretaba su agarre hundiendo su rostro en su nuca, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esta conversación, dio un suspiro de resignación y decidió contarle. – " _Bueno, esta ebria y es posible que no recuerde nada_ " – pensó para sí mismo y fijo su mirada hacia la pared. – Eres hermosa Ashido-san y… no solo por lo físico, tus acciones, tu forma de ser y tu manera de expresar tus emociones, me parece muy hermosas. No hay momento en el cual no te mantengas positiva, te esfuerzas en lo que haces y más si es para estar con los demás, no temes demostrar tus emociones ante los demás ante la gente, y… entre todo eso, me alegra escucharte reír, siento que, cuando ríes es cuando todo está bien, que nada más nos afectara a todos y también tus ojos… cada vez que veo tus ojos, siento como si estuviera en el vasto cosmos del espacio, sintiendo el calor del sol ante mí, estado en la oscuridad absoluta con una agradable luz. – Era bastante cursi, pero era verdad, Midoriya consideraba que los ojos de la gente son las ventanas que muestran nuestro ser, en el caso de Ashido siempre le llaman la atención, muy pocas personas tienen así la esclerótica negra y las pupilas amarilla, y en combinación con su piel rosada, le hacían ver muy bella para él.

Mina no dijo nada al momento, solo soltó un poco el agarre que le tiene al chico y sonrió para sí misma.

– Dijiste… lo mismo que… la última vez… – fue lo último que dijo Ashido antes de caer dormida.

– ¿La última vez? ¿A qué te refie…? – No pudo terminar su pregunta al notar que la chica estaba profunda mente dominada.

'Lo mismo que la última vez' ¿A qué se refería con eso? Midoriya, no entendía sus palabras, hasta donde sabe, el nunca conoció a alguno de sus compañeros a excepción de Kaachan, antes de ingresar al examen de admisión Yuuei… esto era algo que le intrigo, es posible que conociera a Ashido lo conociera, por el momento decidió no meditarlo demasiado por el resto de la noche, se separó de la chica, la cual soltó un gruñido de inconformidad, pero lo dejo pasar y regreso a estar tranquila, le cubrió con el resto de la manta para que descansara a gusto, lo último que se escucho fue unas 'buenas noches' por parte del pelo verde mientras serraba la puerta.

Para Midoriya, se volvió una noche bastante larga, su mente no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea sobre su pasado y la desconocida relación que tiene Mina Ashido con él.

– ¿Qué será lo que esto omitiendo? – fue lo que dijo el chico mientras miraba el techo de su habitación, antes de hacer un nuevo intento por conciliar el sueño.


	2. Chapter 2

:::

00

:::

 **Buenas (noches/días/tardes) lectores, aquí el segundo episodio, y sí. Lo sé, dije two-shot para esto, pero mi cabeza no deja de crear palabras cuando esta animada, así que esto se volvió un three-shot, así que tendrán que esperar el próximo y ahora si último episodio. Y como se dice en Yuuei ¡PLUS ULTRAA!**

* * *

Midoriya por lo general no es una persona que da muchas vueltas a sus sesos del pasado debido a todo lo que tuvo que pasar por ser un Quirkles, no le gustaba recordar viejas heridas o malos momentos y muy pocos son los que la ha comentado sobre estos pensamientos, pero ¿que era diferente? El motivo es simple, pero era algo que le hacía meditar bastante al chico y es que, al parecer una de sus compañeras de clase lo conoció antes de si quiera aplicar el examen de admisión a la escuela y esa persona resulto ser: Mina Ashido. Le resultaba sorprendente o más bien increíble que una persona tan llena de energía y felicidad conociera en el pasado a un manojo de inseguridad y nervios como él, y que lo recuerde hasta el día de hoy.

Trato de recordar el momento en el cual se conocieron, pero todo era en vano, su mente era un lugar bastante grande para recordarlo toso, tal vez sea por la alta gama de conocimientos sobre héroes que llevaron la mayoría de sus recuerdos del pasado al fondo de su subconsciente.

Después del día de la fiesta, la mayor parte del tiempo se la paso pensando en ¿Cómo Ashido lo conocía? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Dónde fue? Y ¿Por qué? Sin duda esas cuatro preguntas eran las que más rondaban por la mente del chico, nunca priorizo este tipo de pensamientos, pero era la primera vez que le interesaba una cosa así y más cuando se trataba de su pasado. El día para el chico pasaba rápida mente, debido a que una parte del día estuvo con sus amistades, dos de ellos siendo Uraraka y Iida siendo víctimas de la ya conocida resaca y con Todoriki que estaba disfrutando de su soba sin preocupación alguna. Para esos momentos Midoriya estaba con una libreta escribiendo algunas cosas, pero a diferencia de sus libretas con datos de héroes, esta solo era exclusiva para estas cuestiones que rodeaban su mente, no eran cosas muy complejas o muy elaboradas, era simples suspensiones de cómo se conocieron, campamentos de verano, viajes escolares, centros comerciales, una feria, eran una de las posibles, pero ninguna concordaba, si fuera así, él podría recordarlo, cosa que no pasa. Con un suspiro de desesperación se recarga sobre la silla del comedor y dejando su libreta en la mesa.

– Suenas bastante frustrado Midoriya. – Comento Todoriki que solo despejo un momento su vista de su comida, para ver a su amigo y luego regresar a ella.

– ¿He? No… lo siento, hay algo en mi cabeza y no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. – Hablo algo cansado por darle tantas vueltas a esto.

– ¿Paso algo anoche con Ashido? –

La pregunta en si capto la atención de resto de los presentes, Uraraka y Iida se vieron intrigados por lo que pasó la noche pasado tras la bebida que tuvieron, por parte de Midoriya este se puso nervioso, los recuerdos de ser abrazado por ella y en su cama, aún estaban frescos en su memoria.

– S-solo unos caprichos que ella pidió y algunas cosas sin relevancia. – No le gustaba ocultar le cosas a sus compañeros y amigos, pero si se enteran de lo que paso esto puede tornarse para mal.

La respuesta no fue muy aceptada por los demás, pero decidieron pasarla, después de todo algunos quedaron ebrios y con alcohol en la sangre no se sabe que aran en ese preciso instante o que dirán.

– Me alegro que las cosas no se complicaran para ti Midoriya-kun – Hablo con esfuerzo el presidente de la clase, mientras sostenía su cabeza con una mano, por la migraña que le causo 'beber' alcohol la noche pasada.

– Cierto, no espero tomar así nueva mente, no quiero molestar a Jiro-chan constante mente cuando estoy ebria. – Agrego Uraraka mientras ella tenía una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y unos lentes de sol.

– Tú te quedaste dormida. – comento Todoriki sin más.

Tras eso una conversación se formó entre ellos tres dejando a Midoriya nueva mente en sus pensamientos, pero había algo distinto de las otras veces, Ashido, eso era lo diferente de las veces pasadas, pensaba como estaba relacionado con Ashido, pero lo que comento Todoriki le hizo recordar lo que paso esa noche, como sentía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y también sus palabras que de una manera le hacían un nudo en el corazón.

'¿No soy hermosa para ti?' esas fueron sus palabras, Midoriya le dolía de una manera que ella cree que no es hermosa a sus ojos, más que hermosa es linda, él tenía una visión del amor un tanto inocente y significativo, dando le un mayor peso a las palabras que le das a la persona que amas las que él dijo para Ashido, eran del fondo de su corazón y sobre todo era una verdad que él no dirá nueva mente.

– Hey, Midoriya. –

No tenía que ser un experto para saber de quién era esa voz que le saco de sus pensamientos, volteo donde provenía y era la mismísima Ashido.

Por una extraña razón se puso algo nervioso, él ya tenía la suficiente confianza para entablar una conversación con sus compañeras de clase y algunas fuera de ella (siendo Hatsume y Kendo únicamente, además de Nejiro-sempai) pero esto era extraño para él, ¿Por qué se ponía nervioso por hablar con Ashido? Nueva mente la escena de la noche anterior compartiendo una cama momentánea mente asalto su mente, en forma de una respuesta. – H-hola Ashido-san ¿q-que sucede? – Se formó una forzosa y nerviosa sonrisa en su rostro.

– Yo… solo vengo a agradecerte por ayudarme en la noche de la fiesta y pedir disculpas por cualquier inconveniente que te cause. – Junto sus manos para pedir disculpas y cerro sus ojos.

– No, no hay motivo para pedir disculpas Ashido-san, no te preocupes por eso, solo hice lo que un amigo hace. – No veía el motivo por el cual le decían disculpas o que le den las gracias.

– Si… amigos, bueno... mañana te daré algo en compensación, esta bien. – Tras terminar de decir eso, se retiró del lugar.

Midoriya no perdió ni un momento de como el rostro de Ashido decaía ante aquellas palabras, no entendía el porqué de su cambio repentino de ánimo, pero eso no evito que se sintiera culpable por esto, no pudo hacer algo para remediarlo y solo pudo ver como Ashido se retiraba del lugar y con impotencia bajo su cabeza, sintiéndose mal, ver tristes eso ojos era algo que no le gustaba definitiva mente.

:::

En el trascurso de la semana Midoriya dio prioridad a esa incógnita de su conexión en el pasado con Mina Ashido, pero el indagar sobre su pasado no le han traído un avance infructífero y varias consecuencias en clases y prácticas, pero nada grave o fuera de lo común. Su método no era el mejor de todos y tenía que encontrar uno mejor.

Tomo una decisión que, en sí, parece ser de las peores que pudo pensar, pero no tenía muchas opciones, además sus ideas se acabaron hasta el punto de extinción, ser más amistoso con Ashido. Midoriya no era de las personas que utilizan a sus amigos para sus propios fines, sentía que hacer eso era de las peores cosas que una persona puede hacer, además de lastimar a los demás te generas desconfianza y no podrás contar con nadie cuando se necesite de su ayuda, él lo veo como: 'Ser apuñalado por tu misma daga' con la idea en mente, inicio con esta 'estrategia'.

Una de las cosas que ya tenía en mente, era que su relación con la chica rosa crecería entre platicas y grupos (de estudio, ejercicios, tareas y sociales), pero no esperaba un avance colosal ese ámbito, aunque no se quejaba de ello, de hecho, se alegraba de que su confianza creciera hasta el punto de revelar ciertas cosas como: varios momentos vergonzosos, sueños y miedos. Siendo alegres los momentos, su plan no funciono, siempre que trataba de tocar el tema de su pasado con ella, el tema cambiaba de manera abrupta o alguien más aparece de repente, captando la atención de ambos sobre todo Ashido y dejando el tema hasta ahí.

Paso otra semana igual como la anterior, con diferencia de su amistad de una manera extraña a ojos de los demás parecía una relación amorosa, cosa que el negaba y no le parecía, eran solo un par de amigos que se la pasaban bien juntos nadas. Por otro lado, el asunto de su conexión con Ashido, estuvo presente en su mente, pero no le afecto durante esos días, prefirió pasar momentos del presente con ella, que pensar de los pasados.

– " _Tal vez deba dejar eso de lado y regresar a mi presente_ " – Un, fugas pensamiento que en retrospectiva era mejor plan, mientras descansaba de un entrenamiento que tuvo con varios de sus compañeros de salón en la sala principal.

– ¿huh?... Hey, chicos miren. – Hablo Kirishima mostrando su celular ante todos, mostrando a una señora con un bebe en brazos. – ¿Qué les parece? Mi hermano pudo salir del hospital. – Estaba contento por esto, no exaltado, ya sea por respeto a los demás o prefiere demostrarlo enfrente de su familia.

– Me alego por ti Kirishima-kun. –

– No sabía que tenías un hermano Kirishima. –

– Bueno, en realidad hace una semana no tenia, hasta ahora, pero mi madre dio a luz en estos días y… bueno, soy hermano mayor ahora. –

– Tienes suerte, yo solo tengo hermanos mayores, ni un menor, pero me pregunto algo ahora ¿Tu hermano o hermana no te reconocerá por tu cabello ya sabes, por tenerlo teñido? – Hablo nueva mente Denki, señalando su cabello.

– Lo dudo. – negó con sus manos mientras sonreía. – Conociendo a mamá le mostraría mis fotos antes de entrar aquí a Yuuei. Les hago una pregunta chicos, por pura casualidad ¿ustedes no les hicieron un álbum de memorias? –

Ambos miraron extrañados a Kirishima, no desconocían que era un álbum de memorias, pero les parecía extraño tener uno desde pequeños.

– Tomare su silencio como un no, bueno, mi madre me izo uno, no entendía el por qué lo hizo, pero según ella dice que: Fue para recordar momentos importantes o cosas de mi niñez. – se explicó.

Al escuchar eso Midoriya, se maldijo un sinfín de veces por ser tan tonto en no pensar en eso, hay una persona que conoce de su pasado a pie de la letra desde su niñez hasta la actualidad, su madre. Sin espera se levantó del sofá para ir a su habitación lo más rápido que podía, para hacer una llamada a su madre.


	3. Chapter 3

:::

00

:::

 **Buenos (noches/días/tardes) He aquí el final, como dije, el final, final de este three-shot que supuesta mente debía ser two-dhot, pero bueno dejando eso de lado, diré que fue bastante rápido terminar este, siendo honesto, la segunda parte la había recortado, he ahí el motivo por el cual se terminó antes este Fanfic, bueno, les deseo que la lectura sea de su agrado y gracias por darle una oportunidad a este pequeño proyecto, bueno y como se dice en Yuuei ¡PLUS ULTAA!**

* * *

Era sábado en la mañana, el viento se notaba fresco, era una de las cosas que le gustaba de esa zona departamental, enfrente de él se encontraba el departamento que vivió la casi toda su vida junto a su mamá, dio unos golpes a la puerta y espero un poco de tiempo, cuando vio como la puerta se abrió, fue recibido por dos cosas una sonrisa con lágrimas en los ojos y uno de los abrazos más fuertes que puede recibir por parte de su mamá.

Tras unas preguntas por parte de Inko a su hijo y de que este le, contestara a ellas y mencionarle algunas cosas cotidianas del dormitorio, Midoriya, le comento sobre el asunto de su conexión con Ashido que posible mente paso durante su niñez. Inko cubrió la tasa con sus manos y miro hacia arriba un poco tratando de recordar a la persona que le describió su hijo, no supo identificar a la chica que menciona su hijo, pero si recordó algo.

– Recuerdo a una niña de pelo rosa que conociste cuando tenías 3 años Izuku, pero no sé si es la persona que refieres. –

Eso no era mucho, conoció a varias personas de pelo rosa durante este tiempo, esa pequeña descripción no decía mucho de la persona que él creía que fuera, tras ser la cara deprimida de su hijo, Inko se sintió un poco mal… hasta que recordó algo, tras pedir disculpas a su hijo, se fue rápida mente a buscar algo. Midoriya no entendía el cambio en bruto de la actitud de su madre, ella no es de las personas que se levantan de repente de la mesa y se van. Tras unos minutos Inko regreso con una pequeña caja de madera con barias calcomanías pegadas a él, Midoriya reconoció la caja al instante, era su 'cofre de tesoros' cuando era niño, pero ¿qué tiene que ver esto con lo otro? Nueva mente Inko regreso a la mesa y se sentó enfrente de él y le dio su 'cofre de tesoro' y con un ademan le dio paso para que lo abriera.

Izuku miro un poco extrañado a su mamá, con algo de duda abrió la pequeña caja de madera y solo podía ver cosas que para estándares de un niño serían considerados como un tesoro, sus primeros muñecos de All Might, unas conchas de mar, unos cuantos llenes, tarjetas para intercambiar, tapas con premios que no cambio, entre otras cosas. Miro por un momento las cosas en su interior hasta que vio al fondo dos cosas que le llamaron la atención, una foto y una pequeña muñeca de tela que fácil mente era cubierta por su mano, iba a hacer la pregunta del porque tiene esas cosas ahí, hasta que vio bien aquella foto, pudo verse a sí mismo como un niño de cuatro años supuesta mente calculado, siendo abrazado por una niña pelo rizado rosa, con barias manchas rosas sobre su piel y lo que contestaba la pregunta que se hizo durante estas semanas, un par de ojos con esclerótica negra y pupila amarilla. Con esto ya no hay duda y lo sorprendente es que, de una manera ¿él tenía una amiga de la infancia?

::

La noche callo en los territorios de Yuuei, en los dormitorios de la clase 2-A se encontraban ya todos sus inquilinos haciendo diversas actividades desde hablar o simplemente descansar, pero entre ellos se veía a un pensativo Midoriya, que estaba esperando a su 'amiga de la infancia' Mina Ashido para hablar con ella, después de que se fue del departamento de su mamá él estuvo pensando que decirle a la chica, se encontraba nervioso por algún motivo, esto solo era para resolver esa duda que le acongoja, no tenía que decirle algo a Ashido, pero no podía quedarse callado sobre este asunto, de una manera que no comprende, quiere dejar todo finiquitado.

– ¡Holaaa~~! –

Como era de costumbre Ashido dio un gran saludo a todos en el dormitorio, al igual recibiendo saludos por parte de todos, cuando ella iba a lo que probable mente era su habitación, Midoriya no tardo y se levantó de su asiento y fue tras de ella, cuando la alcanzo le pidió un poco de su tiempo para hablar de algo en privado, esto en si sorprendió a la chica, pero no lo vio como algo raro, acepto, solo pidió algo de tiempo para ponerse algo mas cómodo.

Nuevamente se quedó solo esperando, sus nervios incrementaron de repente, ¿Por qué pasaba esto de repente? Tuvo una gran parte de la tarde para pensar lo que tenía que decir, pero hasta este punto todo se fue, ya no sabía que decir.

– Listo Midoriya puedes pasar. – Abrió la puerta Ashido, dándole un susto al chico, haciendo que ella lo mire confundida por aquella reacción.

– S-sí, lo siento, c-co-c-con permiso… – Con algo de pena paso al interior de la habitación de Ashido.

Midoriya nueva mente visualizo su habitación, la última vez que entro a este lugar fue cuando hicieron ese concurso para saber quién sería el rey de los dormitorios, des pues de eso no lo volvió a ver nueva mente, se sentí algo 'extraño' por entra a una habitación de una chica de nueva mente, le hace sentir que invade su habitación.

– Bueno Midoriya ¿qué es lo que te gustaría hablar? – Ashido hablo de manera gentil, mientras se dejaba caer en su cama y le ofrecía un lugar donde centrase a l chico.

Midoriya rápida mente negó con sus manos. – No, así estoy bien Ashido-san, gracias. – Tras de eso dio un suspiro, no sabía que decir o como plantearlo, pero era ahora o nunca. – Bueno… la verdad sobre lo que quería hablar fue… por algo que dijiste en la fiesta de hace dos semanas. –

– ¿Te dije algo? Espera, ¿te dije algo vergonzoso? ¡Por favor Midoriya, no le vallas a decir nada a nadie! – Aun inicio estaba confundida, pero por la manera de ser del chico, su mente le hizo pensar que él sabía un vergonzoso y penoso secreto, llenándola con algo de miedo.

– No, no es nada de eso Ashido-san, descuida. – Se explicó tratando de calmar a su amiga haciendo que ella de un suspiro de alivio.

– Menos mal. – Sonrió para sí misma, con una gota en su mejilla por la confusión. – Bueno, si no es eso, entonces ¿que era? – Nueva mente se incorporó, poniendo atención a Midoriya. De

– …Bueno… Esto se formó por una pregunta que… – el sonrojo en las mejillas, sin sus nervios ya estaban activos, ahora estaban todo lo que da, tras recordar la pregunta y lo que dijo. – hiciste esa misma noche. –

– y… ¿Cuál fue? – Estaba curiosa, además es muy raro que Midoriya quiera hablar en privado con ella.

– Hem… ¿bueno?... la pregunta… fue… – No sabía si decirlo le ayudaría en esta situación, de que si, ya lo tiene nervioso. – me preguntaste… ¿Si eres hermosa? –

Esto sorprendió un poco a Ashido esperaba cualquier cosa de cuando estaba ebria, esto no estaba fuera de lo esperado y si, le dio un poco de vergüenza por esa pregunta.

– Ya veo jeje… lo siento Midoriya por ponerte en una situación incómoda, espero que no tuvieras que contestar ese capricho. –

– Yo… en realidad lo hice… y una de las cosas que dije, al parecer fue algo que te dije con anterioridad, mucho antes de conocernos en la escuela. – Tomo un porte serio y calmado, dejo atrás las inseguridades, aunque el sonrojo sigue en sus mejillas.

– ¿Antes? No es por ser mala Midoriya, pero yo no te conocí antes de entrar a Yuuei o eso es lo que yo recuerdo. –

– Lo sé, yo tampoco lo creí a un principio, pero… – Midoriya busco unas cosas en sus bolsillos siendo la foto y curiosamente la pequeña muñeca de tela. – cuando vi esto, supe que de una manera nos conocimos. – le entrego las cosas que tenía en sus manos a Ashido.

Ashido, miro primero la foto y sorprendente mente para ella, era una foto de su niñez abrasando al pequeño pelo verde, no podía decir que esto fuera un alterado, conoce a Midoriya y no ganaría algo con alterar una foto de el con ella, además de que el no aria eso, segundo: no muchos sabían cómo se parecía cuando era una niña, si fuera un alterado, es más posible que su piel fuera completa mente rosado, pero no es así, ella no nació con el su Quirk, si no, ella lo obtuvo como los demás. La foto en si era suficiente evidencia para ella, pero la muñeca que le entrego reafirmaba los hechos.

Midoriya, no perdió rastro de las expresiones de Ashido cuando analizaba la foto, la sorpresa fue pequeña y no tardo en verla, pero algo que le extraño a Midoriya, fue cuando Ashido miro a la pequeña muñeca, cabía en la palma de su mano y la sostenía con delicadeza, analizo con cuidado los pequeños rasgos que tenía, además de peinar su cabello café, cuando termino de mirarla, le dio una sonrisa cálida y gentil a la misma, y luego lo miro a él.

– Así que… fuiste tú. – estaba calmada, dejo con cuidado a la pequeña muñeca en la cama, como si fuera lo más preciado en esos momentos. – Midoriya… Tal vez no recuerde a verte visto en el pasado, pero recuerdo a alguien, un niño, era bastante tímido cuando lo conocí y aun lo es, pero siempre ponía un pie adelante para proteger a alguien aun si sale herido, no sé cuántos golpes recibía por proteger a alguien, las banditas y gasas en sus brazos y mejillas, eran muy usuales, ahora son yesos y vendajes, pero siempre mantenía una sonrisa para no preocupar a los demás. – Rio por lo irónico, del asunto de cómo alguien no cambia ciertas cosas con la edad.

Por parte de Midoriya, solo rasco su nuca avergonzado por lo que decía Ashido mientras tenía una sonrisa leve, sabía que se refería a él, era el más propenso a tener lesiones entre todos en la clase y de cierta forma le daba la razón, nunca cambio en ese aspecto desde que era un niño. Le sorprendía que acepto con facilidad este hecho, en cambio él le costó bastante darle reconocimiento, por lo que supo en esos momentos, ella si recuerda parte de su infancia y le daba lógica que en base ese dato, sea más fácil de reconocer.

– Yo… la verdad no esperaba que fuéramos, hem, ¿amigos de la infancia? O algo parecido, pero… – En un momento la mirada del chico se hizo un poco triste. – Lamento olvidar esos días Ashido-san. –

– Tranquilo Mido, no es toda tu culpa, yo no te reconocí desde un inicio, así que estamos a mano. – Hablo con tranquilidad, sin perder el buen ánimo que tenía.

– ¿Mido? –

– Sip, así te llamare de hora en adelante, me propuse a mí misma que si te encontraba de nuevo, te daría un apodo y ese es: 'Mido' –

No era afán a los sobre nombres que recibía: Deku, Brócoli, arbusto, eran un ejemplo de los que de ellos 'Mido' dolo era el recorte de su apellido y rompiendo el kajin que tenía, pero no se acostumbraría tan rápido, solo se acostumbró a uno.

– ¿Te molesta que te diga Mido? – sonaba algo triste, lo último que quería era molestar al chico.

– No, no, no… no hay problema Ashido-san. –

Por parte de Ashido esta nueva mente sonrió y lo volvió a llamar de la misma forma dándole las gracias.

Los siguientes minutos fueron de recordar viejos momentos que recordaba Ashido, Midoriya se sintió bien, pudo terminar algo que le trajo una gran incógnita y pudo descubrir el tipo de relación que tiene con ella, solo esto lo aria más fuerte y siendo honesto le gustaba esa idea incluso… llegar a ¿más?

– Bueno… – Bostezo Ashido. – Creo que será mejor dejarlo hasta aquí. – estiro sus brazos. - ¿Qué te parece si continuamos mañana? He, Mido. – Propuso al final, mientras se levantaba para prepararse para dormir.

Midoriya miro su celular notando que ya era bastante tarde y cercano a la hora de toque de queda que tenía los dormitorios, si más se despidió el chico y se fue lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación y evitar algún mal entendido. Ashido solo se quedó despidiéndose con su mano mientras se iba el chico, estuvo así por unos minutos hasta que se detuvo y la sonrisa que tenia se fue perdiendo poco a poco. Se levantó de su cama y fue hasta su escritorio dejando con sumo cuidado la muñeca sentada en una parte del mismo y abrió un cajón que tenía, mostrando diversas cosas dentro, busco un poco en su interior, para sacar una fotografía. Era de su niñez abrasando a un niño de pelo verde, justo como la que le entrego Midoriya, pero con la diferencia que, ella le daba un beso en su mejilla y el chico estaba estático y sonrojado.

– " _11 años fueron en los cuales nos separamos, 1 año en el cual no te diste cuenta de que era yo, debería estar enojada contigo por no reconocerme en esos instantes, pero no pude hacerlo, creciste mucho y ahora estas cumpliendo tu sueño._ " – Pensó Ashido, mientras que la imagen de un niño levantado un muñeco de All Might hacia el aire diciendo que será un héroe como el mencionado, mientras que ella lo miraba con asombro y admiración. – " _Y no eres el único Izu, yo también estoy cumpliendo mi sueño… 'siento como si estuviera en el vasto cosmos del espacio, sintiendo el calor del sol ante mí, estado en la oscuridad absoluta con una agradable luz' de verdad dijiste lo mismo que esa vez_ " – Un sonrojo lila se formó en las mejillas rosadas de Ashido, mientras recordaba una las palabras que dijo el chico cuando lo conoció por primera vez y la promesa que se hicieron los dos niños en el pasado cuando se separaron. No faltaría a esa palabra que hicieron los dos, se dejó caer ante las manos de Morfeo y descansar para el próximo día y pasar más tiempo junto al chico que le gustaba.


End file.
